deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bulls12345/Sam Fisher vs Agent 47
Sam Fisher: former Navy Seal and Fourth Echelon commander who saved America from many threats vs Agent 47: Cold blooded silent assassin who kills his victims with a calm compusure and brutality WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Sam Fisher Fisher is a former Navy SEAL and CIA operative. He was a field operative of the "Splinter Cell" program for Third Echelon, a top-secret initiative within the National Security Agency. He later became the commander of a unit called Fourth Echelon. For two decades, Fisher has been involved in numerous armed conflicts throughout the world, many of them unconventional. Over the course of his extensive service career, he has served in hot spots such as the Persian Gulf (Iraq and Kuwait), Iran, Colombia and Afghanistan as well as taking covert assignments in North Korea, South Korea, Russia, Panama, the former East Germany, Myanmar, China, Japan, and the former Soviet Republic of Georgia amongst several others. He has not only survived, but has also excelled in the field of covert operations through hard work, insatiable curiosity and brutal honesty. Combat, espionage and constant training have defined his adult life; his tactical experience has become part of his instinct. He is quiet, instinctive, and observant: somebody who watches from the outside. Even outside of work he is most comfortable on the fringes of society, keenly observant but still removed. Though fully aware and confident of his abilities, Fisher understands that his survival has often been a gift of chance. 215px-SC3000.png|SC3000 FN FiveseveN Pistol.jpg|FN Five-SeveN 300px-M67b.jpg|m67 frag Sam Fisher Tabber.jpg|Sam with his iconic goggles, suit, and knife Agent 47 Agent 47 a.k.a The Hitman, Mr. 47 or just 47 is a contract killer, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassin. Dr. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. In the end, he ended up creating this badass assassin. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. Agent 47 01 945px.jpg|Agent 47 with his iconic Silverballers 300px-Agency_ARZ_160.png|Agency ARZ 296px-Agency_Kazo_TRG.png|Agency Kazo TRG Disposable Safety Syringe 3ml 5ml.jpg|Syringe 350px-Fiber Wire.png|Fiber wire X-Factor Note: These are only my personal opinions. Feel free to make your own edges. * Marksmanship Though Sam is an great marksman, capable of "marking and executing" his victims in motion. 47's skills are unmatched. He is an outstanding marksman, being an accomplished sniper. His only weakness is the mechanical accuracy of the weapon he uses. Edge: 47 * Physicality Agent 47 is an enhanced clone and younger than Sam, but I think Sam is probably more agile. He is an excellent gymnast, able to do maneuvers like the split jump and inverted neck break. Edge: Fisher * Brutality Easy for 47. He's a cold hearted SOB. Sam has his conscience from time to time. Edge: 47 * Training Though 47's training with the Agency is impressive, Fisher's a Navy Seal and highly experienced operative. Edge: Fisher * Experience This is a toughie. Agent 47 made his first kill when he was twelve, and went on till he became part of the Agency. He has traveeled the world and killed various men from billionaires, actors, to politicians. Sam on the other hand worked well as a Navy Seal, CIA and NSA operative aside from being a Third and Fourth Echelon operative and commander. But in the end I have to give it to Fisher as the guy fought far more deadlier threats. Edge: Fisher * Stealth Again a toughie. Sam method of stealth is laying low in the dark. Throughout the series he evolved from the slow and steady killer to the killing in motion badass. But he is also good in sunlight, plus he is a great double agent. 47 on the other hand prefers dressing up and being in social and crowded places. But he too is great in sneaking up on people. Overall I have to give it to 47 as the guy kills most of his victims by making it look like a freak accident. Edge: 47 Notes * Battle takes place in San Diego Convention Center (Comic Con!) Filled with people off course. Lights can be taken out. Both are targetting a movie actor-turning corrupt politician. * Enjoy :) Category:Blog posts